We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by Hippie-dippy93
Summary: A Story in which Abe falls in love with a human. Purely a love story, about two people finding themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia made her way down the streets of New York quickly, avoiding crowds of people as she went, paying little attention to those around her. She came to an abrupt stop as she came across a large group of New Yorkers, and was unable to pass. Brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, she stood on her tip toes and craned her neck in an attempt to get a look at what was causing all the fuss, if it was something silly she was going to put people in their place and continue on her way home. However it wasnt something silly, it was a child, crouched on the groud looking terrified of the mob that had surrounded it. To be clear, this was not an ordinary child, this child possessed harsh red skin, what Olivia assumed to be a tail and strange yellow eyes. The child was so demon like in looks that it was no surprise people and began to shout awful things at it, demanding it be locked away, burned at the stake, sent back to hell where it came from. Although the child was strange looking, Olivia saw only a frightend child. Acting on impulse she pushed her way through the crowd as quickly as possible. When she reached them she bent down to speak;

" My name is Olivia, do you know where your parents are? " she asked quietly.

The child shook their head sadly, unable to tell her where they were.

A man in crowd yelled down to her, " Hey lady I'd back up if I were you , that creature there is spawn of satan himself" he bellowed, being overly dramatic.

As if on que, a large garbage dispoasle truck surrounded by NYPD cars sped up to the crowded scene comming to a quick hault. The garbage truck doors burst open so suddenly that Olivia was afraid someone was comming to take the child away. She quickly grabed the child.

" Trust me?" she questioned softly to it. They gazed upon her for a moment before holding out their arms.

She scooped them up into her arms, and held them protectivly around her chest. She stood her ground, eyes glaring into the crowd and the garbage truck waiting for the worst. A balding man in a grey suit walked out and began to speak.

" Now now people, this is all being handled, You can all relax" He stated offically, and took a step forward. Turning his attention to Olivia, he directed his voice to her;

" By order of the BPRD, Mam, Im going to have to ask you to surrender the child" he ordered her loudly.

Under the impression that this man was going to take and hurt this child, she looked at him with harsh green eyes.

" I will do no such thing, I dont know who you think you are Sir, but you cannot treat people like this . This child has done nothing to you!" She yelled so that the crowd could hear her clearly.

" That child is an abomination, a threat to society!" a hysterical women screamed, hoping to see the child seized.

At that very moment a frustrated growl came out of the garbage truck and a large red man with stubs where horns should be, identical to the child she was holding stormed out, clearly very upset, almost ragging. He was quickly followed by by a young women with dark hair and a man in a wet suit, but possessed all the qualitys of a fish.

At that moment Olivias eyes locked with the fishman, and she suddenly realized what was going on. The child she was holding, protecting, was the Famous, Hellboy's child. She had seen him and the fishman on the news often, how had she not put this together sooner.?! She held her grip on the child, while the large group backed away. Olivia moved her gaze to the women with short dark hair, who was practically in tears. Olivia took a step forward, and that is when Hellboy spoke;

" That "abonination" there is mine and Id like her back." he spoke in a cocky tone, finishing a cigar and sauntering forward.

Olivia suddenly felt nervous, he was very large and very intimidating, she made eye contact with the fishman again, who nodded slightly. Taking this as a sign to go ahead and return their child. She walked forward with as much confidence as she could muster. When she reached Hellboy, he held out both his regular arm and large stone arm. Gentely , Olivia placed the child in his arms. He truned away quickly, looking pleased and entered the back of the garbage truck.

" You can all go back to your homes now, the big bad boogman has been captured" Hellboy yelled sarcastically, at that moment the child let out a large burp. Olivia giggled.

The women with short black hair approached her to speak;

"My Name is Liz, and I cant find the words to thank you for protecting her. They can be hard to keep an eye on, its not easy being us in New York, She got sperated from the group, Thank you so much" She spoke quickly and leaned in for a hug which Olivia accepted.

" That was a very brave and kind thing for you to do" the fishman stated.

" I would do the same for any child, she did nothing wrong, I couldn't stand by and watch them hurt her"Olivia replied sweetly, with blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

" That my dear, is the difference between you and them" He said to her, and turned around to make his way back to the van.

" Excuse me Mam, My name is Tom Manning, Head of the BPRD, our governemnt organization requires you to return to Head Quarters with us and fill out some paper work. We'd like to ask you some questions. " he stated in a reasuring tone.

Brought out of her daze, she turned to him to respond;

" Yes, of course" she replied, and followed him to a dark SUV, where she sat in the backseat thinking about what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia was nudged awake by an agent as they pulled into the BPRD, she slowly stretched out her stiff limbs and let out a muffled yawn. As they pulled into the parking lot and the veichle stopped, the same agent that had woken her up, stepped out of the car and walked around to open her door for her.

" Thank you" She responded, hopeing to sound more poliet and less irritated.

They quickly made their way into the building without any hesitation. Olivia found herself looking around for any sign of Hellboy, Liz or the fishman, to no avail. She was escorted to an elevator that plunged downwards quickly. When she made her way to step out she was met face to face with Mr. Manning.

" Ahh, Ms...?" he stated, questioning her last name

" Rogers" she replied, tiredly

" Ms. Rogers, please follow me, I apologize for the long drive, of course with an agency like ours we attempt to be out of the public eye as much as possible" He stated

" Of course" She replied in an understanding tone

After walking down a hallway that seemed to take forever, they finally came to what looked like a boardroom.

" Please have a seat" he gestured with his hands to the large office chairs around the table.

" Thank you", Olivia replied, and begin to sift through the papers that had been placed on the table in front of her. " What exactly am I signing here ?"

" These are None-Disclosure forms, they ensure that you will not speak with the media or any other person for that matter, on the events that took place today."

" I wasnt about to make a mockery of a child, if thats what your implying Sir..." Olivia said, offened.

" Of course not, we are concerned about secrecy here, thats what keeps this place running. You signing these documents, gives us some releif knowing you wont go yapping to the first reporter that offers you a decent amount of cash." Manning was starting to become annoyed, clearly just wanting her to sign the papers.

" Fine, Ill sign them".

As soon as she had finsished signing, she looked up at him expectantly.

" Is there anything else you need from me?" she asked him.

" Actually, we have something your going to need from us. " He stated, with a smug tone.

Olivia looked at him questionly. " And what would that be?"

" Protection" he repiled simply. " after your display in the city today, your going to have alot of angry religous fanatics, pleople who belive you conspire with sationists, people who want you dead, for display of devotion and kindness you showed to Liz and HB's child today. it was a dangerous move on your part, to step in like that, people wont be happy. This city is full of evil Ms. Rogers, and it would be best for you to lay low for as long as possible."

Olivia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, considering what he has said. Could people really be that angry with me? I only did what was right.

" Alright, ill take your protection, but Ill need my things, and someone will have to check on my cats..." she replied, defeated.

" Already taken care of Ms. Rogers" Manning replied, a smug grin on his face.

Apparently, she wasnt going to have a choice either way.

Abe POV

"What the hell was that!" Red exclaimed, lighting up another cigar and taking a seat across from Abe and Liz.

" What on earth are you talking about HB" liz asked

" Who does that chick think she is anyway, does she think she's better than us? We can take care of our own kid ya know Liz" he replied angerly

" Red! That 'chick' saved our daughter, who knows what would have happend if she hadnt been there to stop that mob of idiots. " Liz tryed to calm him down

" Liz is right Red, Olivia was only trying to help. Do not be offended by her actions, she was being kind" Abe added into the conversation, hoping to ease the tention.

" So now we're on a first name basis with her? We might aswell invite her to come live with us, make herself at home" Red began to fume.

As if on HB's command the door to their quarters burst open, reveiling Manning with Olivia at his side, looking shy and confused. Red, Abe and Liz, turned to look at them.

" What now Manning? We said thank you isnt that enough?" Red was becomming more and more frustrated .

Abe stared at the girl, she is young, he thought, and very pretty, and clearly frightened by HB's display of emotions.

" Red, please calm yourself, there is no need to act chilidish" Abe retored, hoping to show Olivia they were not angry with her.

Manning began to speak, " Alright people, I have offered Olivia here our protection. Her helping your daughter today, caused a scene and could put her in danger. I expect you to show her hospitality, and be friendly, that means you HB" manning said, pointing at Hellboy.

Hellboy however had already made his way to his room slamming the door.

" You'll have to excuse him" Abe said, " he can be very moody at times".

" Thats okay, I understand" Olivia replied, though it was clear she was hurt.

" Please allow me to take your bag, you must be terribly tired" Abe offered his hand, hoping to receive a chance to touch her, to use his powers and learn about her.

Olivia looked up at him, bright green eyes, boring into his, searching for sincerity.

" Thank you" she said, and began to hand him her bag.

" Ill grab it for you" Liz siad, quickly grabbing the bag, and stepping aside.

Both Abe and Olivia looked at her curiously., Liz shrugged

" Why dont you go with Agent Smith, he will show you your room" liz said quickly, looking nervous.

" Alright" Olivia responded, looking at Abe one last time and smiling. He nodded his head to bid her good bye

With that, Olivia left the room and followed Agent Smith.

" What on earth was that about Liz?" he asked, unsure of Liz's actions.

" I saw the way you were looking at her, Abe you can't just do that, dont use your powers that way, its cheating, it ruins the fun of getting to know her on your own. Trust me, you'll thank me one day" She smiled and walked in the direction Olivia had left.

" I havent a clue what your talking about!" he yelled to her

" Sure sure" She yelled back.

Abe made his way to his water tank, thinking of when he would get the chance to see Olivia again.


	3. Chapter 3

rChapter 3

**I see people are reading but not reviewing! :( please review. **

**I know my spelling is bad, Im looking into getting a beta! **

**Thanks to all those who read. **

**Disclaimer ' I do not own the Hellboy comic/movies or any of the characters , I do not earn profit from writing this, just for fun! '**

Shortly after Agent Smith had shown Olivia to her room, he left her alone with her thoughts. She carefuly placed her bag down on the bed and begin to look around , deciding her first task would be to put her clothes away. As she began to hang her blouses up in the closet a soft knock on her door grabbed her attention

" Come in" she answered politely. The door slowly creaked open to reveal who she learned to be Agent Sapien, the man who looked like a fish.

" Hello Agent Sapien, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked

" Please call me Abe, short for Abraham, of course Im sure you would have figured that out. I just wanted to offer my sincerest apologies for the way Red reacted to the news that you would be... visiting with us for a while. For a big man he can be overly senesitive at times." Abe replied quickly, hoping to get Olivia to start talking.

" Its alright, I understand" Olivia replied in an unconvincing tone.

" I also wanted to introduce my self properly, and thank you for your act of kindness with their daughter today" Abe began to be come nervous,something that was not all familar to him. 'Why didnt I even consider the possibility that she might want to be alone'

" Thats very generous of you Agen-Abraham, but you dont need to thank me. I did what any decent person would do. I guess if we are being offical about it, Im Olivia Rogers" She stated, extending her left hand for him to shake.

At this, Abe froze, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he wanted to shake her hand, to learn all there was to know about her, to feel her smooth skin on his, on the other he did not want to jeprodize there new friendship by invading her personal space, or as Liz had described it 'cheating'.

Abe must have took too long in reasponding, because Olivia began to let her hand drop to her side, looking away shyly.

" Im sorry" she mumbled quietly

This brought abe back to reality

" No no not at all. You have nothing to be sorry for, Im not one for handshakes, Im the one who should be apologizing" Abe was very embarassed. " I was wondering if you would join us for dinner, I was hoping we could all get to know eachother better" Abe hoped she would say yes.

Olivia thought for a moment. " Yes, Id like that very much, what time should I be there?"

This pleased Abe greatly, "Dinner is usually around 7, may I inquire if you have any requests on what is served?"

Olivia smiled at this, " I dont eat meat, so nothing with a face, other than that im up for anything"

" Alright, see you at 7 then" nodded his head goodbye and she waved him goodbye with a smile on her face.

When he shut the door behind him, he took a moment to breathe. ' She is a vegetarian' Maybe, getting to know Olivia without his phsycic abilitys will be easier than he imagined.

Olivia put on a violet sundress, deciding to look as casual as possible, she also put her dark hair in a braid. She made her way to the dining toom at 6:45, not wanting to be late for their first dinner together. Once she reached the room, she found she was the only one present. It was nothing fancy, a simple dark wooden dinning table with five chairs placed around it, one with a booster seat, for Hellboy and Liz's daughter, who's name, she was informed was Isabella. Olivia took a seat at one of the side chairs, unsure of when the others would arrive. Only a short time later Abe entered the dinning room, wearing dark shorts and a dark shirt. Olivia was glad she had gone casual.

Abe stopped as soon as he saw her, " You look lovely Olivia", he stated, suprised he had said it himself.

"Thank you" Olivia , blushed deeply

At that moment Hellboy, Liz and Isabella appeared in the room. Red took he seat roughly, pulling out the chair and sitting down hard. Liz gave him scowl and placed Isabella in her booster seat and then taking a seat herself.

" Im so glad you decided to join us, I wanted to thank you again" Liz spoke first, trying to break the tension

Olivia smiled, " Everyone should stop thanking me, really it was no trouble at all!"

" Its just, we arnt often on the receiving end of acts of kindess" Liz sounded sad as she said this.

" Im sorry to hear that, your all good people" Olivia replied in a sympathetic tone, sending an extra smile in Hellboys direction, hoping to get bonus points with him. He grunted.

" So, Olivia what do you do here in New York?" Abe asked, trying to continue the conversation in a civilized manner. Liz gave him a knowing smirk, which Abe chose to ignore.

" Well, I moved here to get away from home, I study Art History at NYU, when the summer ends, I will start my last year" she replied

" That sounds very exciting, what are your plans after you finish?" Liz asked, genuinly intrested.

It was at this moment that the cook apeared with the meal. He placed a larger steak with a side of potatoes in fron of Hellboy, who began to eat right away, and smaller potrions of the same mal infront of Liz and a bowl of Mac'n'cheese infront of isabella. Olivia watched curiously as a bowl of rotten eggs was placed in front of Abe.

Abe shrugged, "It is the only thing I manage to stomach, I hope you don't mind, the others are used to it, if it bothers you I can take my dinner elsewhere"

" Itf it bothers her, she can leave, she knows the way out" Stated Hellboy, who stared up at her intently, as if searching for a sign of weakness.

" It Doesnt bother me at all Abraham, please enjoy your meal" Olivia smiled, truly un bothered by it.

The Chef then began to place a plate in from of her, " and for the lady..."

infront of her was a large plate of Eggplant parmesean with a side of asparagus soaked in red wine with cashews. " It is not often I get to took for a vegetarian, I may have got a little overboard" the cheif said, unsure of her response.

" Oh its looks wonderfull, thank you so much" Olivia repiled, as she watched him take a bow and leave to the kitchen.

As she began to eat after the others dug into their own meals, she could feels eyes boring into her. Olivia looked up to meet the eyes of Hellboy. Feeling shy Olivia looked down at her plate, but spoke

" Have I done something to offend you Agent Hellboy" Olivia asked, confussed as to why he was sizing her up.

" You don't eat meat?" he asked, dumbfounded

The room had gone silent, Liz and Abe stared at them, waiting for her response.

" I dont" She sad, unsure of what he was getting at.

" A real women eats red meat." He stated simply, with a look of annoyance on his face.

" Red thats enough, let her enjoy her meal" Liz intervined, hoping to end the unpleasent conversation before it got worse.

" You dont eat chicken? Fish? anything?" Hellboy went on, his agitation growing, ignoring the hurt look on Abes Face.

Olivia noticed this and gave Abe a sympathetic look, and look straight at Hellboy " Do you eat fish Agent Hellboy?" she asked, not willing to let him get the best of her.

Hellboy's facial expression softened slightly as he glanced at Abe " Abe Im sorry buddy, you know I didnt mean anything by that."

Abe didnt not reply he just stared at Olivia, waiting to see what she would do next.

" Right, I think I will enjoy my meal in my room" she stated

Liz and abe began to protest, but Olivia had gotten up and was already on her way to her bedroom with her plate.

Liz turned to look at Red, " HB, why do you have to be like that? She is very sweet and you just scared her away"

Abe got up and began to make his way after Olivia

" Oh come on Abe not you too" Hellboy yelled after him, giving a loud off as Abe turned the corner and was out of ear shot.

Liz got up taking Isabella and their dinner with her." I think I will eat in our room too enjoy your dinner Red". Liz walked off.

Hellboy started at his plate, suddenly loosing his appetite, which was almost unheard of for him. He pushed his meal away and left the dining room aswell.

When Abe reached Olivia's room he could not see her in there, he did however, noticed her untouched meal siting on a writing desk, and the french doors to her blacony open.

Abe walked forward, not wanting to startle her, but wanting to look at her for just a moment before he let her know he was there. She looked beautiful in her violet dress, dark hair blowing in the wind. He noticed she was shivering, so he quickly picked up a small blanket off her bed.

Abe knocked slightly on the open doors, to anounce his presence "Olivia" he said softly

Olivia turned around to face him, tears in her eye

" Im sorry I left dinner, i just became overwhelmed" she said sadly.

" Helboy can be overwhelming on a good day" Abe replied. She giggled " here I brought you a blanket."

" Thank you, your very kind" Olivia streched out her hand to grabed the blanket, Abe was carefull not to make contack with her pale hand. She placed the blanket over her shoulders

" He will get over this you know , he wont be this way for long, I will speak with him", Abe tried to comfort her.

"I apperciate how kind you have been to me today Abraham" Olivia smiled

" It is my pleasure, It is not often we have guests" he replied. " I supose you must be tired, and I admit this has been a trying day, shall I leave you to your rest?" he asked, not really wanting to leave.

" I guess I should try and get some sleep, will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, in what he thought as a hopeful tone

" If you wish, I usually spend my time in the library, Im sure one of the agents would be more than happy to show you where it is tomorrow" Abe replied, very pleased that she wanted to see him again.

" That would be lovely, good night Abraham" Olivia answered, opening up her bedroom door fpr him to make his exit.

"Untill tomorrow" he smiled, and she shut the door, completly worn out from the days events.


End file.
